Bully
by anngraham
Summary: A troubling case of bullying is brought to light and it forces the entire Carter family to come together to save one of their own. Luckily, Ethan Carter has an unexpected ally on his side, willing to help him make things better.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and they are just the characters represented on tv and not the real people behind them. I am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes. This takes place sometime after Ethan shaves Spud's hair off.

* * *

The knock on his door was soft and tentative, making him doubt he'd heard anything at all until it came again. Pausing the movie Spud dropped the remote and grudgingly climbed to his feet, it had been a long day full of errands and petty annoyances made worse by catching a glimpse of Ethan Carter out on a lunch date with a stunningly beautiful woman. So when he finally made it home all he'd wanted to do was to relax in front of his tv and ignore everything for the rest of the evening. Scowling he threw open the door and blinked, pinching his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Toby?" The young boy looked up and Spud sucked in a shocked breath at the boy's bloody lip and vivid black eye. "Bloody hell Toby, what happened? Are you alright?" Ushering the lad in he sat him down on the couch and quickly grabbed the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink. Wetting a clean towel he hurried back to Toby's side and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, "hold still for me lad," before gently dabbing the blood away.

Holding Toby's face up to the light he inspected the injury critically, worry easing at finding the cut was shallow, there would be no need for the ugly business of stitches. Taking a moment to thoroughly wash his hands he delicately applied a light layer of polysporin to protect the wound. That done he collected an icepack from the freezer and gently pressed it against Toby's face, "hold this against your eye please."

Toby had yet to look at him or make a sound, despite the pain he had to have caused him and the lack of response was worrying. Clearing his throat Spud tried again, "are you hurt anywhere else?" Thankfully Toby shook his head at that and he let out a quiet sigh of relief. Although it was warm in his apartment he grabbed a quilt out of the closet and settled it over Toby, not surprised when the kid immediately curled into it. "How about some hot chocolate then?" He forced a smile when Toby looked at him with eyes too old for a ten-year-old boy.

"Sure," Toby's voice was low and halting but Spud was happy just to finally hear him speak. Busying himself preparing the hot chocolate he gave Toby the illusion of privacy to relax in, by the time he brought the mugs over it was clear the lad was feeling better, even smiling as he accepted his hot chocolate.

Sipping slowly Spud was content to wait for Toby to speak, instinctively aware forcing him would only backfire. With the black eye and cut lip it was pretty clear he'd been in a fight and he had a sneaking suspicion why Toby had come to him and not his parents. Which speaking of, Spud checked the time, at half past five he had no doubt they were starting to panic by now. "Does your mom know you're here Toby?" He held back a sigh when Toby shook his head, shoulders hunching guiltily. "Do you want me to call her and let her know you're safe? Maybe you can stay for supper, you must be hungry?"

Finally Toby looked over at him, a grateful smile chasing away some of the sadness on his face, "I, I'd like that, thanks Spud."

"You're always welcome here lad," patting Toby's shoulder Spud moved to his bedroom to place the call, he had no doubt it was going to be a tense conversation and it wouldn't due for Toby to get the wrong impression.


	2. Chapter 2

The household was in an uproar; Dixie was moments away from calling the police to report her son missing despite her husband's valiant efforts to keep her from giving into panic. Toby hadn't returned home after school and he wasn't the type to visit one of his friends without asking her or Serg first. A frantic phone call to the school revealed her son had boarded the bus but the driver hadn't paid attention to what stop he'd gotten off on, an appalling lack of security she planned to address with the school's administration once her son was home safe.

"Where is he?" Fighting back tears Dixie clutched her husband's arm; finding little comfort in his equally worried face, fear a tight band around her chest that barely let her breathe. "Toby has never disappeared like this before."

"I'm sure he's fine Aunt D," trying his best to sound reassuring Ethan made sure to keep his own worry hidden. Now was the time to remain calm and not give into the panic they all felt. "Toby is smart, I bet he'll be home any minute now."

"He's only ten Ethan, he …" her rising tone was interrupted by the ringing of the phone and she leapt to answer. "Hello, Toby?" her brow furrowed in confusion at hearing the last voice she ever would have expected calling the house, "Spud?"

"Rockstar Spud?" Gripping his wife's free hand Serg raised an eyebrow as she nodded absently, her worried expression collapsing into sweet relief.

Smiling tearfully at her husband Dixie hit the speaker button, "Toby is at Spud's. He's okay." Shakily she fumbled to sit down, the fear and adrenaline deserting her in a rush, leaving her entire body trembling.

"He has a black eye and small cut on his bottom lip," Spud's accented voice came clearly over the speaker, "but I think he'll be just fine."

"Do you know how that happened?" Serg spoke up when it was clear his wife wasn't able to, massaging her tense back as they waited anxiously for a reply.

There was an uneasy pause over the line, "he hasn't told me yet. I think it's safe to assume he was involved in some sort of fight." It was clear from Spud's tone there was something he wasn't saying and Dixie exchanged a worried look with her husband.

"I know where Spud lives," unable to stay quiet any longer Ethan pulled out his keys and met his Aunt's stricken gaze. Now that he knew where Toby was he had no intention of leaving him with Spud a second longer than necessary, "I'll go get Toby and bring him home."

"I uh, I offered Toby the chance to stay for supper," Spud's voice broke in before Dixie could agree, "he came to me for a reason and I think it would be a good idea to find out why."

Dixie immediately shook her head, she wanted her son home where she could look him over with her own eyes, turning to her husband who was actually hesitating she insisted, "no, I want him home now. I need to make sure he's okay."

"Mrs. Carter," Spud broke in again, while uncommonly insistent his tone remained gentle, "Dixie, you and Serg have trusted me with your children in the past. I'm asking you to please trust me one more time. I promise I'll bring Toby home in a couple hours."

"I …" Dixie looked helplessly at her husband, every inch of her body rebelled at the fact Spud had a point, Toby had gone to him first for a reason.

"We trust you with Toby Spud," patting his wife's hand gently Serg ignored Ethan's huff of displeasure. "You have the time you want, just please take good care of him."

"I will, I promise. He'll be well fed and home before you know it." Muttering an acknowledgment Serg disconnected the call and pulled his wife into a hug, holding her tightly. It was going to be a long wait for Toby to arrive home but he was at least comforted by the fact Spud was the one his son was with. Despite his many problems with Ethan he'd always found Spud to be a sensible and sensitive young man.

"You should have let me go get him," drumming his fingers on the countertop Ethan scowled, he had no idea why Serg continued to have such a good opinion of Spud. The older man had even lectured him quite a few times on his behavior, claiming that he was too hard on Spud … Spud who'd fainted when Aunt D needed him the most.

Sighing at the petulant tone in her nephew's voice Dixie pulled herself away from her husband, "I trust Spud to take care of Toby Ethan." Brushing the last of her tears away she briskly clapped her hands together, forcing a smile, "now let's get supper ready. Violet still needs to be fed and there is no reason to let her realize anything was wrong."

"Yes, dear," Serg kissed his wife's temple affectionately, as usual amazed at her ability to put a brave face on, "you're a wonderful and wise woman."


	3. Chapter 3

Walking back to the living room Spud frowned at finding Toby cradling his mug of hot chocolate and staring off into space. Siting he nudged the kid's foot gently, "your mum agreed you can stay for a while." That bit of news got him a smile of relief, "now, what do you say to Chinese or pizza?"

"Chinese please," Toby uncurled a little from his tight position, the stiffness in his body easing as Spud didn't push him for an explanation. "Thanks, I ..." mouth opening and closing a few times he didn't even know how or where to start.

"You don't have to say anything," tapping Toby's knee Spud held the boy's eyes, a rich shade of brown that reminded him painfully of Ethan, "let's eat first and then if you want to tell me what happened you can and if you don't I promise I won't push you." He tugged Toby into a quick hug when the kid nodded, clearly struggling not to cry. Turning on a movie as a distraction Spud placed an order for supper, hoping he was doing the right thing and the time and space would allow Toby to feel comfortable enough to tell him what had happened.

In the time it took for the food to arrive Toby found his nervousness fading when Spud continued not to push him to talk about why he'd come over, even forgetting the stinging pain in his lip to laugh at the terrible movie on tv. His good mood continued over supper and despite the careful way he had to eat by the time they were finished he found himself wanting to talk.

Glancing at Spud from the corner of his eye Toby blew out a breath and finally blurted out what was troubling him, "I'm being bullied at school." If Spud couldn't help him he didn't know what he'd do, he couldn't talk to his parents about this, certainly not with Uncle E around. School had become such a nightmare he'd started skipping classes and hanging out at the mall, anything to avoid the group of boys who were making his life miserable.

Hating that his suspicions had been proven right Spud took the empty plate Toby was still absently holding and set it aside, "I'm sorry to hear that lad. Are they the ones that hurt you as well?" His heart ached at Toby's nod; well aware of how destructive the effects of bulling could be.

"Yeah," fiddling with the quilt Toby gently touched his eye, wincing at the sting of pain, "they cornered me after school and well ..." he trailed off, indicating his face awkwardly.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Holding firmly onto his temper Spud was careful not to let his anger seep into his voice; not wanting Toby to think for a second it was directed at him.

"I can't," agonized Toby blinked back tears, turning to face Spud he fought to steady his voice, "they wouldn't understand and Uncle E … you know better than anyone he's a bully."

"Toby …" pained Spud was unable to help but protest at Toby's causal dismissal of Ethan as a bully, even after all this time his first instinct was still to protect his old friend.

"I'm the shortest in my class," Toby interrupted, angrily wiping tears from the corners of his eyes, "shorter than even the girls. Carl and his goons knock me into walls all the time; steal my money, my book bag. Destroy my homework." Slumping as his confession left him drained he let out a ragged sigh, "I don't want Uncle E to treat me any different, or have mom and dad give me that disappointed look. Not when everyone else in the family can take care of themselves."

"I've been in your position Toby," holding his breath for a second Spud forced the bitterness out of his voice, god but he loathed thinking back to those days. "I'm all too accustomed to be being bullied based on size and I promise I'll help you however I can but you _need_ to tell your parents." Smiling slightly Spud tousled Toby's hair when the boy only pouted, "they won't blame you Toby, you have my word on that."

"Do I have to?" Morosely Toby picked at a loose thread on the quilt, in the back of his mind he'd known Spud would insist he tell his parents when he showed up at his door. Maybe it was for the best anyway, he didn't think he could handle this on his own anymore. Sometimes it felt like the foul words Carl spewed at him were truer each day.

"Yes lad, I'm afraid you have to." Although sympathetic Spud kept his tone firm, there was no possible way his parents wouldn't pry this information out of him and the confrontation would go much easier if Toby was a willing participant.

Widening his eyes Toby looked up at Spud with his best puppy dog eyes, "will you help me tell them Spud? Please."

Brows drawing together Spud barely held in a grimace; it'd been months since he'd been at the Carter estate and even longer since he'd had a civil interaction with either Dixie or Ethan. Still he wasn't about to fail Toby now, he knew all too well what it was like to be alone, struggling with bullying. "Of course I will Toby," collecting the dirty plates Spud dumped them in the sink before grabbing his jacket, "let's go face the music together mate." He hid a smile at the kid's overly dramatic sigh.

"If we have to," trying not to drag his feet too obviously Toby picked up his book bag and followed Spud out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive home was quiet, only the classic rock on the radio breaking the comfortable silence. Staring out the window, stomach tying itself in knots as they pulled up in front of his house Toby wished he could have stayed at Spud's. Making no move to get out he listened to the engine tick softly in the cooling night, trying to gather enough courage to face his parents.

"It'll be okay Toby," offering what little comfort he could Spud struggled to keep an encouraging smile on his face on seeing how much Toby dreaded going into his own house. Sliding out he opened the passenger door and held out his hand, "you won't be alone."

Allowing Spud to pull him from the car Toby held onto the older man's hand tightly, feeling braver at the show of support. Hopefully Spud could help make his parents understand, even if he was sure Uncle E would be angry that he'd gone to Spud first. Opening the front door Toby shuffled towards the family room, freezing once he heard the low murmur of voices.

Squeezing Toby's hand Spud gently nudged him through the doorway; though he had to admit even he was intimidated under the combined stares of Dixie, Serg and Ethan Carter focusing on them as soon as they entered.

"Hi mom, dad," keeping his eyes fixed on the floor Toby self-consciously released his grip on Spud's hand when he caught a glimpse of Uncle E's scowl.

"Toby," after a second's startled pause Dixie rushed forward, hands fluttering over her son's injured face as he tried to duck away in typical teenage fashion, "oh sweetheart your poor eye!"

Jerking away Toby flushed at the unnecessary fussing, "mooom, I'm fine. Spud gave me an ice pack and it feels much better now."

"Spud, right," careful to keep his tone on the right side of friendly Ethan approached his once best friend and laid a heavy hand on his shoulder. Smiling as the muscles under his hand tensed he couldn't resist squeezing just a bit tighter. "Thanks for bringing Toby back Spud, but I'm sure you must be anxious to get home."

Aware Toby was watching Spud held perfectly still under Ethan's grip, giving no hint it was anything but a friendly encounter. Despite the bad blood between them the idea of Toby fearing Ethan made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Yes, thank you Spud," looking away from examining Toby's black eye Dixie smiled warmly, for months now she'd blamed Spud for so many things but now all she felt was gratitude to him for being there for her son. "We appreciate your help."

With a shy smile and a shrug he hoped looked natural Spud managed to knock Ethan's hand off his shoulder, dismayed to find a small part of himself immediately missed the warmth. "It was no trouble Mrs. Carter. I believe Toby has something he wants to tell you though." He nudged Toby encouragingly, the boy had fallen completely silent and was anxiously twisting his hands together, looking seconds away from bolting.

"I, I can't …" voice hitching Toby turned pleadingly to Spud; unable to face the curious and he felt criticizing gazes of his family. "Can you tell them, please?"

Sighing faintly and very conscious of Ethan's warmth at his back Spud nodded, "Toby is being bullied at school." Trying not to wince at how bluntly that had come out he paused as Dixie pulled her son into a hug before forcing himself to continue, "from what I've gathered it has been going on for quite some time."

"Is that true son?" Edging around his wife Serg tilted his son's chin up so he could see him better, heart breaking at the depth of pain and sadness in his boy's eyes. Pulling Toby into a fierce embrace he murmured almost helplessly, "why didn't you tell us sooner Toby? We could have helped you."

Stepping back a pace as Toby's parents surrounded him Spud froze upon bumping into Ethan. "Why did Toby go to you Spud?" Shivering as Ethan's breath ghosted past his ear Spud bit his lip, hoping the other man hadn't noticed his reaction.

Concentrating on the family tableau in front of him Spud had to clear his throat before he could respond, "they've been bullying Toby because he's shorter than most of his classmates," he resisted the urge to cringe at Ethan's low curse, hating how the other man's anger still had the power to make him uneasy.

"Oh honey," pulling Toby down to sit on the couch Dixie tenderly brushed an unruly dark curl off his face, "why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think you'd understand," hunching in on himself Toby's gaze shifted guiltily to his Uncle, worried to see him standing so close to Spud. It was how uneasy Spud looked that allowed his next words to escape, "plus with the way Uncle E picks on Spud I thought he'd think I was weak."

Feeling Ethan shift uncomfortably behind him Spud didn't know what demon compelled him to defend the bigger man, "my issues with Ethan are nothing you need to worry about Toby." He sighed when the kid's expression only settled into sullen stubbornness.

"He bullies you, just like Carl bullies me. I hate it." Crossing his arms Toby stared down at the carpet so he wouldn't have to look at anyone.

"Toby," pained by Toby's obvious distress Ethan pushed down his confused tangle of emotions at Spud's unexpected defense, nudging the smaller man aside he kneeled down next to his cousin, "I would never do anything to hurt you, Toby. I had no idea my interactions with Spud made you feel this way." He squeezed Toby's hand when he still wouldn't look up, "I promise to stop if you want me to."

"Really?" Eyes wide Toby looked up, feeling warm as his Uncle nodded reassuringly. If Uncle E was willing to change just for him then maybe Carl was wrong about him being worthless, looking around he could see nothing but love and concern and it loosened the grip of icy despair.

"We're _all_ here for you son, we all love you." Serg pulled his son into a hug, feeling how exhausted Toby was in the way he leaned against him. "Come on let's get you up to bed. We'll sit down tomorrow as a family and figure out what to do. You're not in this alone anymore son."

"Thanks Dad," letting his father pull him to his feet Toby paused to hug Spud on the way out. "Thanks Spud," he darted an anxious glance over to his mom before asking imploringly, "do you think you could come by tomorrow too?"

Tousling Toby's hair affectionately Spud was unable to say no to such a plaintive request, despite how much the idea of spending more time around Ethan pained him, "sure lad, I'll be here."

Moving to follow her husband and son up the stairs Dixie paused, touching her former Chief of Staff gently on the arm, "thank you Spud and I do mean that sincerely. We had no idea this was going on. You're welcome in this house anytime."

Smiling faintly Spud dipped his head in acknowledgement, it was oddly liberating to realize he no longer had to fear animosity from at least one member of the Carter family. "Thank you Mrs. Carter, I'm just glad I could help. Toby is a good lad, he doesn't deserve what's happening."

Left alone with Ethan, who was staring at him with disturbing intensity Spud glared and crossed his arms defensively, "what?" He had to fight not to step back as Ethan stood and moved closer.

"You could have thrown me under the bus with Toby yet you didn't." Raising an eyebrow Ethan eyed the flush that stealing over Spud's face with interest. "Why is that Spud?"

"I _don't_ have to answer your questions anymore," turning away from Ethan's burning gaze Spud headed for the front door, he'd done what he'd promised, Toby was well taken care of and now he wanted nothing more than to escape Ethan's presence. It was too painful to be this close outside of the ring, especially in a house steeped in happy memories of their friendship.

"Oh I think you do," catching Spud by the upper arm Ethan easily held the smaller man in place, watching in fascination how Spud's warm blue eyes darkened to the colour of storm clouds his voice dropped huskily. "We are going to talk about this."

"Let go of me Ethan," forcing himself to remain calm Spud was annoyingly aware of Ethan's expensive cologne, the familiar scent making his pulse flutter maddeningly.

"Relax," cursing the mistrust in Spud's eyes Ethan tightened his grip, for the first time wishing he hadn't been quite so effective in destroying their friendship. Smiling charmingly he tried to sound non-threatening, "I just want to talk."

Jaw clenched Spud nodded grudgingly, eyes dropping to the tight yet not painful grip on his wrist, hating how just the sight of Ethan's hand on his skin sent a lick of fire burning through his veins, "fine, talk then."

Collecting his thoughts Ethan stared down at Spud's bent head, idly noting how well his hair was growing back, still ridiculously shiny even in the room's dim light, "you have every reason to confirm Toby's opinion of me, yet you didn't. You in fact defended me and I want to know why."

Huffing irritably Spud tried to shrug off Ethan's grip, giving up with a scowl when he couldn't budge him an inch, "I only told the truth Ethan, our problems have nothing to with my height, that's what Toby is afraid of."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't attempt to turn him against me," tugging Spud a fraction closer Ethan ignored the pang of hurt at the thought of Toby being afraid of him, he'd _never_ considered the fact his family could be affected by his actions.

"You really shouldn't judge other people based on your own standards Ethan," hesitating as Ethan frowned, clearly confused Spud decided to be painfully honest. "Just because you weren't my friend doesn't mean I wasn't yours," as Ethan's expression shifted to surprise his lips quirked into a wistful half smile, "Toby loves you Ethan, he looks up to you, he just doesn't understand what you did has nothing in common with the bullies at school."

"And you do is that it?" Letting go of Spud's arm Ethan turned away from the sympathetic look in those bright blue eyes, unable to handle the flurry of emotions it invoked.

"I'm well versed in being bullied," breathing out slowly Spud scrubbed a hand over his face. "While what you did was petty and cruel Ethan, it wasn't bullying," allowing the hurt to show for a second his voice hardened, "I don't allow anyone to bully me anymore."

"Toby certainly believes I bully you," flopping on the couch Ethan stared up at the ceiling, exhausted by the growing realization he was going to need to regain his cousin's trust, something he'd always taken for granted. Staying still as quiet footsteps approached he was idly curious what Spud might do with his seemingly vulnerable position.

"It is easy to see why he'd think that," voice rough Spud found his eyes roaming over Ethan's body, gaze drawn to a sliver of exposed skin from where his t-shirt had risen up, remembering the nights spent curled against the bigger man's side as they watched bad movie after bad movie mocking the terrible acting and cheesy plots. Mouth dry he couldn't resist offering to help, "I'll explain the difference to him."

Lifting his head Ethan caught Spud's rapt expression, feeling a flare of longing he didn't usually admit to, preferring to bury his feelings for the smaller man where they couldn't affect him. Leaning forward he gripped Spud's wrist, stroking his thumb delicately across the tempting thrum of his pulse, "why don't you explain the difference to me first? But not here," he interrupted before Spud could do more than open his mouth, Aunt D and Serg could be back anytime and he wanted this conversation to be private. "Let's go for a walk," standing he pulled Spud along with him, smirking as the smaller man rolled his eyes but didn't resist.

"I'm only going along with this because of Toby," Spud warned, jaw clenching on spotting Ethan's satisfied grin at his easy capitulation.

Ushering Spud out the door Ethan slung an arm around his tense shoulders, "I didn't expect anything else," he hid a fond smile at how perfectly Spud fit against his side, it was one of the many things he'd had to pretend not to miss. Leading the way to the formal gardens he breathed in the fragrant scent of roses, allowing the peaceful tranquility of the evening to wash over them. It broke his heart to know Toby had feared his reaction so much he'd kept the fact he was being bullied a secret from his family. "So explain to me how I'm going to convince Toby I'm not a bully," looking down he couldn't resist the instinct to pull Spud just a little closer at his troubled expression.

Closing his eyes Spud allowed himself the luxury of pretending Ethan's arm around his shoulders was one of protection. "Toby thinks what happened between us was a result of you bullying me, he doesn't understand I _never_ saw it like that … bullies only have the power you give them." They'd come to pause by his favourite view of the entire estate, wild beds of flowers providing a rainbow of colour alongside the lush green of the vast lawn.

Catching Ethan's thoughtful expression from the corner of his eye Spud smiled bitterly, "it's probably not a shock to you Ethan but I was bullied pretty heavily in school. Once I reached the vast height of 5 foot 4 inches all I heard was how worthless I was, how I was half a man, midget, dwarf you name it I've been called it." Feeling sick and shaky from dredging up painful memories and uncaring of how weak it might make him appear he leaned against Ethan's solid chest, taking comfort in the large hand curling around the back of his neck, its heavy warmth anchoring him to the present, "and let's not get into how people reacted when I decided to be a professional wrestler."

"Spud," exhaling painfully Ethan felt the nagging sense of guilt at how he'd treated the smaller man explode into full-fledged regret. Threading his fingers through the silkiness of Spud's hair he tugged him into an impulsive hug, holding on until Spud relaxed, "I'm sorry that I …" trailing off in frustration he was unsure how to continue.

Allowing only a blissful minute to revel in Ethan's embrace Spud reluctantly pulled away, putting a few steps of necessary distance between them. It would be too dangerous to think this softer side of Ethan would last long where he was concerned. "I learned long before I met you to ignore what other people think or say about me." Raising his chin he looked defiantly at Ethan's regretful expression, "and I damn sure don't need _your_ pity." Tired of the whole situation he started back towards his car, not looking back as quiet footsteps followed, "I'll help Toby see that he has nothing to fear from you, Ethan, the kid deserves that much."

"Thank you," Ethan swallowed around the lump in his throat, Spud's compassion and kindness was something he had never understood and it made shame burn bright in his gut. "I doubt I deserve it but I _am_ grateful for your help." He'd promised Toby he would start treating Spud better and now was as good a time as any to live up to that vow, "and I don't pity you."

Blinking in surprise Spud looked up at Ethan, that had sounded sincere and it left him floundering for a response. "That's … that's good to know," Ethan's amused smile made his breath catch, it was hard to ignore how utterly attractive the other man was when he smiled like that. God he had to get away before he did something stupid, "I have to go," opening the car door he hastily slid in and started the engine, forced to pause when Ethan leaned in through the open window.

"Why don't you join us for breakfast tomorrow, I'm sure Toby will be anxious until he sees you again." Tapping the roof of the aging vehicle Ethan added enticingly, "I'll come pick you up in the corvette," he smothered a grin at Spud's tempted expression, knowing how much he loved that car, it had been the only one he had ever volunteered to wash whether it needed it or not.

Hesitating for only a moment Spud agreed, "alright Ethan, thank you." Smiling tentatively he waved awkwardly before putting the car in gear and driving away. Turning the radio up he allowed the music to erase the strangeness this day had brought, finding it almost impossible to believe he had gone from being jealous of some tart having lunch with Ethan to the prospect of spending more time with him than he had in months.


	5. Chapter 5

Parked in front of the familiar bulk of Spud's apartment building Ethan sat slumped behind the driver's seat, it was barely five in the morning and nearly all the windows were dark. Normally there was no way he'd be awake at this ungodly hour but the situation with Toby had left him unable to sleep, the decision to drive out to Spud's made in a moment of weakness when he could no longer stand the stifling atmosphere of the house. Getting out and breathing in the cool morning air he took the steps to the fifth floor two at a time, giving himself no chance to second guess the wisdom of seeking comfort from his former best friend he knocked firmly. Waiting impatiently, he pushed inside as soon as the door opened a crack.

"Ethan?" Smothering a yawn Spud closed the door and leaned against it, scrubbing a hand over his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Sleep had been hard fought for last night and he wasn't ready to be awake let alone ready to face Ethan again.

"Good morning Spud," looking around the small apartment Ethan found it strangely reassuring that nothing had changed since the last time he'd been over. Turning back he smirked at Spud's rumpled appearance, reaching out to smooth down a lock of hair sticking straight up much to the other man's annoyed grumbling. The familiarity of the setting eased the tension that had drawn his nerves tighter than a steel cable, "I couldn't sleep." While he hadn't meant to admit to a weakness he found it didn't bother him as much as it would if Spud had been anyone else.

Groaning Spud stepped around the bigger man and slumped on the couch, it was either that or hug Ethan until he stopped looking so wretched, "so you decided to bother me?" Closing his eyes he felt the couch dip as Ethan joined him, the other man's warmth seeping through the thin material of his pjs.

Collapsing onto the comfortably worn couch Ethan shrugged, close enough that his shoulder brushed up against Spud's, "I had to come get you anyway. Aunt D is planning a special breakfast for Toby at ten thirty." Stifling a yawn he nudged Spud in the ribs, rolling his head to the side he smiled engagingly, "so we have some time to kill."

"No, _I_ have more time to sleep," forcing himself to his feet Spud shook his head in amusement when Ethan pouted but barely stirred. Draping a quilt over the other man he couldn't deny it sent a flood of warmth through his stomach to know Ethan still trusted him enough to fall asleep on his couch, "I'm going back to bed, you can stay out here."

"Hmm, okay," stretching out Ethan dimly saw Spud lift a hand towards him before dropping it and turning away with a muttered goodnight. The sleep that had eluded him for hours descended rapidly and he knew nothing more until someone shook his shoulder. Batting the hand aside he groaned, blinking in confusion at Spud's unmistakable voice he turned over to stare at the smaller man with no memory of how Spud came to be in his bed or why his bed was suddenly so narrow. Slowly the fog of sleep receded and the events of the past day flooded back, sitting up with a bone popping stretch he flushed at how natural the thought of sleeping with Spud had been.

"Did you have a good nap?" Walking into the kitchen Spud concentrated on starting a pot of coffee, after getting some much needed sleep he had showered and dressed before entering the living room to find Ethan sleeping so peacefully that he'd stood over him, staring at his handsome face for an embarrassing amount of time. Sometimes he hated that he could still care for a man who had hurt him so much.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to sleep so well," rubbing the sleep from his eyes Ethan smiled gratefully as Spud handed him a cup of coffee made just the way he liked it. "What time is it?" Looking over the edge of his cup he blamed the remaining sleepiness for how long his eyes lingered on Spud, blond hair glowing in the morning sun and tight jeans showing off his slim frame all too well.

"It's just after ten," leaning against the kitchen counter Spud checked his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and keys, looking up he flushed at Ethan's assessing gaze. Turning away hastily he shoved his hands in his pockets, proud of how nonchalant his voice came out, "I'm ready to leave anytime you are."

"Right," swallowing the last of his coffee Ethan set the empty cup in the sink, clapping Spud on the shoulder as he passed, "let's go then. You know how Aunt D hates it when her guests are late."

The bright red corvette shone under the bright sky and even though the metal was hot to touch Spud ran his hand lovingly over the roof, happy to note someone at least had been washing and waxing it regularly. Sinking into the luxurious leather seats he breathed in the rich scent, "I've missed this car."

Glancing quickly at Spud's blissful face Ethan couldn't resist teasing, "maybe I'll let you drive her someday." It was a familiar offer, one he'd made numerous times but never followed through with.

"Careful or I might hold you to that this time," rolling the window down Spud relaxed at Ethan's laugh, he'd made the surprisingly easy decision to let go of the past for today and simply enjoy every second of Ethan's company. Maybe this whole wretched situation could at least lead to an easing of hostility between them, it would be lovely to be able to just talk to Ethan when they passed in the halls at work.


	6. Chapter 6

The drive to the Carter estate was regretfully short and Spud was out of the car before he realized Ethan hadn't moved, knuckles white on the steering wheel. Walking over to the driver's side he leaned in through the open window and nudged Ethan's shoulder, keeping his tone deliberately light, "are you planning on getting out mate?"

"What if Toby never forgives me?" Finally voicing the worry that had kept him up all night Ethan turned his head to stare into Spud's blue eyes, finding comfort in the sympathy he could see reflected back at him. Even after everything he'd done he knew without a doubt Spud wouldn't make fun of him, that he was the one person he could risk appearing weak in front of.

The agonizing doubt on Ethan's face was like a punch to the gut and Spud wanted nothing more than to take it away. Opening the door he met Ethan's rich brown eyes with a faint smile and held out his hand, "when I brought Toby home yesterday he didn't want to get out either," raising an eyebrow challengingly he grinned at the other man's reluctant laugh, "come on Ethan." Wiggling his fingers he waited patiently until Ethan grasped his hand, carefully tugging the bigger man out of the car. Squeezing reassuringly he forced all his conviction into his voice, "Toby loves you Ethan, nothing can change that. You'll get through this I promise."

Shaking his head Ethan summoned a smile, more grateful for Spud's generous support than he could ever say. "Thank you Spud, you've always been too good to me," it took a considerable amount of willpower to resist the desire to pull Spud close and kiss his shyly pleased smile.

Flushing at Ethan's words Spud punched him lightly on the shoulder before wrapping a hand around the other man's elbow and tugging him towards the house, "well mate you haven't always been a complete and utter wanker." Ethan's warm laugh was worth whatever future pain he might be inviting in letting his guard down.

Looking up from the stove where she had the last of the bacon cooking Dixie blinked in amazement at seeing her nephew and Spud enter arm in arm, Ethan actually happy in a way she hadn't seen in months. Staring she tore her eyes away when Serg touched her shoulder, directing her attention to where their son had immediately brightened from his depressed slump, jumping up and running to hug Spud. This was the most energy they'd seen from Toby since he'd dragged himself out of bed and she wasn't too proud to admit her husband had been right in suggesting Spud could be an asset to them. It had been more difficult than she ever could have imagined seeing her baby boy so depressed and be helpless to make it better.

Burying his face against Spud's chest Toby sighed, the crushing weight of dread leaving now that someone who understood what he was going through was here. "You came back."

"Of course I did lad," hugging back firmly Spud caught Ethan's anxious gaze and subtly gestured him to join in, biting his lip when one of Ethan's hands rested almost teasingly low on his back.

Tensing as his Uncle joined in on the hug Toby slowly relaxed when Spud gave no sign of being nervous or afraid. Maybe Spud had been right after all, maybe Uncle E really wasn't a bully. Shifting one arm he tentatively hugged back, smiling when his Uncle gently tousled his hair.

Pulling away from the three-way hug Spud chucked Toby under the chin, glad to see a smile on his face, "chin up old bean." It was a struggle not to react to the way Ethan's fingers dipped under his shirt in what had to be an accident, grazing against his skin in a blazing second of heat before dropping away.

Toby's giggles were a welcome sound after such a restless night and Ethan squeezed Spud's shoulder in silent gratitude, he really needed to come up with some way to repay Spud for everything. With one last squeeze he lead the way over to the food laden table, making sure Spud took the seat next to him.

"You say the funniest things Spud," eyeing a stack of chocolate chip pancakes Toby found himself suddenly starving, taking a little of everything he smiled as his mom handed him a glass of fresh orange juice.

"I'll have you know that is a time honoured British motto lad," winking Spud politely thanked Dixie as she handed him a cup of tea, lips curving in a small smile when Ethan automatically pushed the milk jug over to him.

Grinning conspiratorially Serg was quick to keep the good mood going, "I know I've learned a great deal of unusual sayings from Spud throughout the years." They both laughed as Ethan coughed 'big nose wanker' under his breath, while Dixie frowned in mock disapproval and Toby giggled helplessly. The rest of the meal passed in easy conversation, the adults making a concentrated effort to stay off the topic of bullying until all the food had disappeared.

Patting his trim stomach with a groan Ethan was the first to push his plate away, "that was wonderful Aunt D but I don't think I'll ever be able to eat again."

"Sure darling, at least until supper time," collecting the dishes Dixie flashed a grateful smile when Spud was the first to get up and help her clear the table, followed quickly by her husband and son. Her spoiled nephew remained seated until Spud walked past and smacked him on the shoulder, her smile deepening as Ethan heaved a much put upon sigh but obligingly got to his feet and started to help. It appeared that Toby wasn't the only one her former Chief of Staff was a good influence on. Between the five of them cleanup went by quickly and they all retired onto the patio to enjoy the beautiful morning.

Clearing her throat Dixie started one of the toughest conversations she'd ever been faced with, "your father and I have been talking Toby and while it may not be a perfect solution we think you should change schools." She could tell by the look on her son's face that he didn't agree with that suggestion at all.

"I don't want to leave my friends," hands clenched Toby could feel desperation rising, why didn't they understand … he knew he should never have agreed to tell them.

Leaning forward Serg rubbed his son's back reassuringly, "it's okay Toby, you can do whatever you want. Your mom and I won't force you into anything." Frowning he could practically see Toby shut down despite his assurance, exchanging a helpless look with his wife.

"Then I don't want to talk about this," crossing his arms Toby glowered at the ground, the thought of trying to make his parents understand made want to go back to bed.

Chewing on his lip and hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds Spud hesitantly offered a suggestion, "why don't you and I go out for some ice cream Toby?" Smiling teasingly as Toby looked up and uncrossed his arms he avoided Ethan's eye and winked slyly, "your Uncle did promise me I could drive his corvette."

Opening his mouth to object Ethan was cut off by Toby's quick agreement, leaping to his feet in such obvious relief it was almost painful to watch. "Can I mom?"

Fingers tight on the cool metal of her chair Dixie looked over at her husband and forced a smile at his slight nod, "of course you can honey, we can talk about this again later."

"Thanks mom, dad," hugging his parents Toby turned to Spud, "I just need to get dressed, I'll be quick." Not waiting for a response he raced away before anyone could change their minds.

Once his cousin was out of sight Ethan folded his arms and glared, not at all fooled by the innocent look on Spud's face, "I never promised that you could drive my car."

Shrugging Spud smiled at Ethan's slight pout, "you said maybe Ethan and I did warn you I'd hold you to it." It really was unfair how attractive Ethan looked even when sulking.

"Why don't I just drive the two of you," pausing as Serg growled and rose to his feet Ethan fought not to squirm like a child under his Uncle's disapproving glare.

"For pity's sake Ethan, just give him the keys. I'm sure you can trust Spud to take good care of your car." Holding his hand out Serg pulled his wife to her feet, "come on darling, let's make sure Toby has everything he needs."

Gesturing her husband to go on ahead Dixie caught Spud's eye, "come see us when you get back please." Smiling briefly at his nod of acknowledgment she followed her husband, hoping Ethan wouldn't give Spud too much grief for his trick with the car.

Standing Spud shoved his hands in his pockets, Ethan's unhappy expression making him feel just a little guilty at leaving him out, "I know you want to help Ethan but it's best if we go alone, you need to trust me that Toby isn't ready to discuss the situation with you or his parents yet." Grinning faintly as Ethan reluctantly nodded, standing to hand over the car keys he was unable to resist trying to lighten the mood, "plus I really want to drive your car."

"If you even get one little scratch on it," the threat was spoken only half in jest, Ethan found it impossible to summon up any real anger at the obvious glee in Spud's expression.

Caught by the intensity in Ethan's dark eyes Spud swallowed, heat rising rapidly through his body to leave him breathless, "then what?"

"Then I'll take it out on your hide," voice husky Ethan allowed his gaze to drift down Spud's body with such unmistakable appreciation the smaller man immediately flushed a fetching shade of red.

"Ethan," hissing Spud willed his blush away as the bigger man grinned unrepentantly, the wicked gleam in Ethan's eye had his pulse racing and he had to stomp on the excited flutter in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm ready now Spud," Toby's young voice sang out and Spud wrenched his eyes away from Ethan's gaze to wave in acknowledgment. It took everything he had but he managed to step back, shuddering as Ethan's fingers slid possessively around his wrist to stop him.

Dipping his head Ethan leaned in close, needing to push just a little further with Spud's pulse racing under his fingers, "maybe one little scratch." Heat pooled low in his stomach as Spud's eyes widened, pupil's blown wide in an unmistakable sign of desire that made him want the smaller man in a way he seldom let himself acknowledge.

Forcing his eyes from Ethan's smug face Spud licked his lips, "you're bloody impossible, you know that right?" Voice breathless he resolutely ignored Ethan's low laugh and shook his arm free. Smiling reassuringly at Toby who was looking faintly worried he clapped the young man on the shoulder and led him out to the car, shoving his attraction to Ethan back in its box to deal with later.

Glancing at Spud from the corner of his eye Toby dug his fingers into his seatbelt, "Uncle Ethan wasn't hurting you was he?" He'd never seen Spud look so red before and it made him worry his Uncle hadn't been serious about changing.

"What?" Spud risked taking his eyes off the road to look over at his passenger, dismayed at how truly worried Toby was, "no lad, I promise Ethan wasn't hurting me. He was just telling me to be careful, you know how much he loves this car." He let out a slow breath when Toby laughed, Ethan was going to be heartbroken to know his cousin still doubted him.


	7. Chapter 7

Pulling up in front of the ice cream parlour Spud ushered Toby inside and let the kid choose whatever he wanted, mentally wincing at the strange concoction of flavours and making a note not to tell Dixie or Serg how much ice cream he'd allowed their son to eat. After selecting a simpler chocolate sundae, he led the way back outside, choosing a picnic bench positioned to overlook a small pond surrounded by wild flowers.

"Feeling better?" Taking a bite of his sundae Spud carefully didn't look at Toby, giving him the time to answer at his own pace.

Swirling his ice cream into a mix of multi-colours Toby shrugged, "yeah, I guess. I'm not changing schools though." Unlike with his parents it didn't feel like Spud was judging his answer.

"Can't say I blame you lad, running away from the problem won't do you any favours." Eating another spoonful Spud could sense Toby's surprise at his easy agreement.

"How did you deal with it?" Licking the back of the spoon Toby dropped it back in his ice cream with a sigh, even the rare treat not enough to shake his depression.

Throwing his empty plastic dish in a nearby trash Spud sat so he was directly facing Toby, "I'll be honest Toby, it was one of the most difficult periods of my life and I made a lot of mistakes. Number one being I never told anyone what I was going through," tapping Toby's hand he made sure he had his full attention, "which is why it was so important you told your family and as difficult as it is to hear your school will also need to be told." He held up a hand as Toby started to object, waiting until he sat back with a pout, "please believe me Toby, saying nothing is exactly what they want. I know from personal experience that bullies are liars and cowards."

Looking away the intensity on Spud's face Toby griped the edges of the bench, the rough wood biting into his fingers, "like Uncle Ethan?"

"No Toby," pained Spud hurried to disagree, "your uncle isn't a bully and he's certainly not a coward." The doubt on Toby's face made him glad Ethan wasn't here to witness it, as much as he might deserve it he never wanted to see Ethan look as devastated as he had yesterday.

Shoving his ice cream aside Toby frowned, unsatisfied, from his perspective Uncle E's actions over the last few months had all too clearly reminded him of Carl and his stupid gang, "but he's hurt you. I know he has."

Hesitating Spud carefully choose his words, Toby would know if he started lying now and he didn't want to undo the progress they were making, "yes, I can't deny Ethan has hurt me but despite how it looked I promise he never bullied me, in fact I rather think I gave as good as I got." Winking playfully, he exhaled as the tension in Toby's frame visibly eased, relieved he hadn't made things worse. "I hope you can trust me Toby, you have nothing to fear from Ethan, he loves you and he wants to help you. Heck, maybe we can ask him show up at your school and hit the one percenter on those bullying wankers."

Toby burst out laughing, he could already picture Carl with his face planted in the dirt, "I don't think mom and dad would approve of that." Boy he was tempted to try though.

"Probably not lad," smiling as Toby relaxed, digging into his dish of half melted ice cream Spud crossed his fingers things would continue to go well. "I've often found standing up to bullies by ignoring them or laughing in their faces made them back down."

Blinking Toby dragged his spoon through his ice cream as he thought about what Spud was saying. Carl had gotten worse whenever he'd tried to just walk away but the idea of standing his ground and confronting him and his gang sent a cold ball of fear down his spine. "Weren't you afraid?"

"Of course I was," squeezing Toby's shoulder Spud wished for one second he could have a moment alone with the boys who'd hurt him, "but fear doesn't have to be a bad thing. You were afraid the first time you rode a bike weren't you? Afraid of falling off and hurting yourself?"

"Yes, but …"

Raising an eyebrow as Toby trailed off Spud patted his knee, "it really is the same thing you know. You just have to fight past the fear, even if you're afraid every time. I still get scared whenever I have to jump off the top rope."

"What if he starts hitting me again?" Absently Toby touched his still tender lip, remembering with a flush of shame how he'd done nothing to defend himself.

"Don't tell your mum I said this but if he starts it and _only_ if he starts it … you hit back." Spud was glad they were alone, Dixie would have a fit over the idea of her son getting in more fights. Still, sometimes violence was the only solution and he wasn't about to sugarcoat the truth, "I'm sure if you ask Ethan would show you a thing or two about defending yourself."

"Couldn't you both teach me?" The question was out before he could stop it and Toby held his breath as Spud looked at him in surprise.

Glancing out over the calm water Spud hesitated at the idea of becoming more involved in Ethan's life but in the end there wasn't much he wouldn't do to help, "sure lad, let me talk to Ethan about it. I'm sure we can work something out."

Leaping to his feet Toby tossed his melted ice cream into the garbage, "awesome, thanks Spud. Come on," grabbing Spud's hand he tugged him to his feet, "let's go. Uncle Ethan could go out at any time." For the first time it felt like he had a chance at standing up to Carl.

Chuckling at Toby's eagerness Spud allowed himself to be pulled towards the car. Perhaps having a plan of attack would help the young lad's confidence until he realized his own self-worth and learned to ignore what others thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Parking carefully in front of the house Spud slid out of the driver's seat and patted the roof a fond farewell, he somehow doubted he'd ever be able to convince Ethan to let him drive again. Toby was quick to leave, darting off to find his parents with an excited wave and a not so subtle hint to seek out Ethan.

Amused by the kid's determination Spud obligingly headed in the direction of the pool, at this time of day with the sun high in the sky he suspected Ethan would be working on his tan. Turning the corner he stumbled briefly, swallowing against a suddenly dry mouth … as he'd thought Ethan was out tanning, wearing a pair of almost indecently tight trunks and skin all but glowing in the sunshine the abrupt surge of lust felt like a kick in the gut. Unable to drag his eyes away from the _magnificent_ sight of all those muscles he yelped when Ethan's hand shot out and snagged his wrist, mortified as the bigger man slid his sunglasses up and gave him a knowing look he could feel his face flush beet red at having been caught staring.

"So should I check the car for scratches," skin burning from the heat of Spud's gaze Ethan brushed his thumb over the rapid thrum of Spud's pulse, enchanted by how easily his whole hand fit about the smaller man's wrist he barely resisted from tugging Spud onto his lap.

Exhaling roughly Spud pulled his wrist free and forced a scowl at the teasing glint in Ethan's unfairly gorgeous brown eyes, with his pulse still racing unsteadily he couldn't quite keep the breathlessness out of his voice, "the car is fine." Crossing his arms defensively he glared as Ethan's smile turned insufferably smug, deciding abruptly to cut to the chase, if they were going to work together he refused to walk on eggshells, "I don't know what act you're pulling Ethan but I don't want to play games with you."

Dropping his sunglasses Ethan stood and stretched, smirking as Spud hastily looked away, it was quite a heady feeling knowing how much of an effect he had on the smaller man and one he certainly wasn't above taking advantage of, "and what game do you think I'm playing?"

Cursing the renewed rush of desire Spud did his best to keep his eyes off the impressive flex of muscles, "you've been flirting with me Ethan." Looking up he flushed in anger at the amused expression on Ethan's face, poking him hard in the chest, "don't you bloody deny it."

"Oh I don't deny it Spud but I'm not playing a game," sighing at Spud's confusion Ethan caught his hand and squeezed lightly, a bittersweet smile twisting his mouth, "this situation with Toby has forced me to face how badly I treated you and how much I've missed you. If this _is_ a second chance for us than I have no intention of wasting it." Watching Spud's eyes widen in surprise, anger sliding to such painful uncertainty he cursed his stupidity all over again.

Spud swallowed hard, gaze dropping to the strong fingers holding onto his hand so gently, for months he'd longed to hear those words and yet now that it'd happened he didn't know what to feel. If this was some sort of trick he wasn't sure he could take losing Ethan a second time, not when he'd been in love with him since he'd first watched the other man strut to ring, facing the fans jeers with a confidant attitude he couldn't help but admire. "I've missed you too," the confession was pulled from him and flushing at Ethan's delighted grin quickly changed the subject until he had time to think. "Toby has a request he wanted me to put to you."

"Your talk went well then?" Obligingly going along with the subject change Ethan contented himself with the fact at least Spud hadn't outright rejected his advances.

"I hope so, I think I managed to get through to him that you're nothing like the boy bullying him," there was such joy lighting up Ethan's eyes Spud broke off, if he hadn't already been in love with the other man he would have fallen hard and fast at the sight.

Relieved gratitude overwhelming him Ethan met Spud's understanding gaze, blinking back the sting of tears, "thank you, I can't tell you how much that means to me." Breathing out shakily at the gentle pat to his arm he tugged Spud into a hug, grip tightening when Spud hugged back instead of pushing him away like he deserved. It felt … liberating to not have to pretend to always be strong and he let his weight rest more fully on Spud, laughing faintly when the smaller man staggered briefly before standing firm.

"I'm just glad I could help," petting Ethan's back soothingly Spud couldn't resist nuzzling against the other man's skin, inhaling past the smell of coconut oil to the warm spicy scent that was uniquely Ethan. Caught up in the intimate moment he only dimly heard the approaching voices, realizing with an embarrassed flush just how closely they were pressed together he hastily pulled away, rolling his eyes at Ethan's slight grin. "I still need to talk to you about Toby, in private."

Darting a quick look over his shoulder Ethan took the keys Spud held out, "alright, how about I drive you back to your place then? We can talk there," at smaller man's agreeable nod he brushed a hand across his chest, smirking when Spud's eyes dropped to follow his gesture, "I'll just go get dressed … unless you prefer I didn't?" Chuckling at the scowl so at odds with the renewed blush on Spud's face he turned away, waving cheerfully to his Aunt and Uncle he was happy to see they both looked like the world had been lifted from their shoulders.

Smiling widely Serg nodded to his nephew, it was such a relief so see Ethan had apparently resolved his issues with Spud, the young man had deserved better than what he'd gotten from both Ethan and his wife. God knew he loved them both dearly but it was about damn time they got their heads out of their asses. Striding forward he ignored Spud's friendly greeting and swept him into a hug, "thank you for everything Spud, Toby has been so much more like himself since you two got back." Releasing his grip he fought off a grin when his wife was the next to move in for a hug, amused by the startled expression on Spud's face.

"It … it will be an ongoing battle for a while I'm afraid and Toby will continue to need your support," awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets Spud found it almost impossible to comprehend how surreal this day had been. First Ethan flirted with him and now Dixie was hugging him.

"Of course, anything we can do to help we will," reaching out to hold her husband's hand Dixie took courage from his reassuring squeeze, letting out a slow breath to admit almost shamefully, "I'm afraid we're just not sure what that is."

"Just encourage him to talk about his experiences, Toby needs to know he isn't alone in dealing with this issue," biting his lip Spud forced himself to think back to the years when he'd been a favourite target, "things won't get better right away, but Toby is a smart lad, with your support he'll come out stronger on the other side for it." Trying to shake off the bad memories he turned his head, spotting Ethan approaching dressed impeccably and looking impossibly handsome the sick feeling knotting his stomach eased.

On reaching the small group Ethan resisted the urge to frown, if he didn't know Spud so well he would have missed the faint traces of distress on his face. Knowing Spud wouldn't appreciate being questioned in front of his Aunt and Uncle he clapped a hand on the smaller man's shoulder, unease fading at how easily Spud leaned into his touch, "well, I'm ready to go if you are."

Determinedly keeping his smile from slipping into a smirk Serg held up a hand to stop them, easily ignoring his nephew's impatient huff, "we're having a family bbq tomorrow Spud, Dixie and I would very much like it if you would attend."

Surprised by the invitation Spud opened his mouth to instinctively decline but Ethan's hand squeezing his shoulder and Dixie's hopeful smile changed his mind, "I'd like that Serg, thank you for inviting me."

"No, _thank you_ Spud, Toby will be very happy," pleased, knowing how close Spud had come to saying no, not that she blamed him Dixie leaned into her husband's side and turned her attention to her fidgety nephew, "do you know when you'll be back darling? Should we hold supper for you?"

Glancing down at Spud's carefully neutral expression Ethan slowly shook his head, "I'm not sure Aunt D but don't bother waiting for me, I'll grab something to eat while I'm out." Trying not to squirm under his Aunt's knowing smile he touched Spud lightly on the back and silently urged him to start heading to the garage.

Holding his silence until they entered the garage Spud slowed, brow furrowing when Ethan passed the already freshly washed Corvette, "you're not taking the Corvette?" Disappointment colouring his voice he flushed under Ethan's indulgent smile.

"I was thinking something a little more modern this time," crooking his finger Ethan led Spud towards his latest pride and joy, bright red and gleaming under the lights, its clean and sleek lines screaming money and power.

"It's beautiful, I don't think I've seen this one before," running his hand along the elegant curves of the hood Spud suppressed a fond smile at Ethan's rather smug pride, once again reminded of how rich the Carter's were.

"I just bought her last week," sliding in and starting the powerful engine Ethan grinned at how quickly Spud buckled his seat belt. "Don't worry, I promise I'll drive carefully," amused at the baleful look the other man shot him he shifted into first gear and rolled out of the garage with such exaggerated care that Spud shook his head and laughed, the sound so warm and bright his heart turned over with happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

Willing his heart to settle from the wild ride home Spud gratefully climbed out of the car, giving a half-hearted glare at Ethan's smile he tried not to sound too eager in inviting him up to his apartment. He'd considered telling Ethan about Toby's request on the drive home but if he was being honest he wanted the excuse to spend more time with him. Today had been a stark reminder of how much he enjoyed Ethan's company and he didn't want to give that up yet, not when he couldn't shake the fear they'd go back to being enemies once the day ended.

Opening his front door and dumping his keys on the kitchen countertop he surreptitiously watched Ethan shed his jacket and make himself at home. "Do you want a beer?" Opening the fridge he invitingly held out a cold bottle, maybe if he kept plying the other man with alcohol he'd have no choice but to stay a few hours.

"Sure, thanks," taking the bottle Ethan settled into the spot where he'd slept so comfortably this morning, hiding his satisfaction when Spud didn't even hesitate to join him. If someone had told him at the beginning of the week he would have a chance at regaining his friendship with Spud he would have called them crazy _and_ denied it was something he wanted. "So what didn't you want talk about in front of Aunt D or Serg?"

Picking at the label on his bottle Spud eyed the relaxed line of Ethan's body, "Toby wants us to teach him how to defend himself." Scowling he didn't know whether to be offended or not when Ethan snorted, shoulders shaking as he tried not to laugh.

Gaining control Ethan deliberately looking Spud up and down, "us huh?" Fighting back a smirk at Spud's annoyed huff he teased, "that's not a bad idea actually, you're short enough to pass for a ten year old. It should make for a more realistic demonstration," amused when the other man pouted and half-heartedly kicked out at him he caught his ankle and tugged until Spud's legs were draped comfortably over his lap, trapping him in pace.

"You're such a git," rolling his eyes Spud felt his irritation disappear as Ethan's hand slid under his pants to massage his ankle in silent apology, fingers strong and warm on his skin. On some level he knew he should pull away but the slow caresses felt too damn good and he was sick and tired of fighting against his desire for Ethan's touch.

"Careful," pinching in retaliation Ethan chuckled but didn't remove his hand when Spud lazily flipped him off. "Aunt D and Serg were planning on going away this weekend, perhaps I could convince them Toby should stay behind. We could get a jump start on training him, the sooner he feels safe returning to school the better after all."

"It's worth a try," deciding not to voice his doubts on Serg or Dixie letting Toby out of their sights anytime soon Spud thumped the pillow under his head into shape and turned the tv on. "Will you be staying for supper?" Peering at Ethan's thoughtful expression he tried to keep his voice casual, finding it increasingly hard to keep his eyes open under the soothing massage.

Attention caught by the tiredness in Spud's voice Ethan glanced over, mouth twitching in fondness on seeing the other man's eyes had drifted shut, remote threatening to fall from an increasingly lax grip, "I will if you want me to."

"Course I do, Sir," slurring and on the verge of sleep Spud remained unaware of Ethan's startled blink at the use of his old nickname or the slow, delighted smile spreading across his face.

Reaching out to rescue the remote from Spud's hand Ethan carefully spread the blanket he'd used just this morning over him. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere, sleep now," soothing lowly at Spud's startled whine he continued his slow, calming strokes along the smaller man's ankle until he settled back to sleep. Blowing out a breath he leaned his head back against a cushion, idly watching the news it wasn't long before the soft sound of Spud's breathing had his own eyes closing, sleep descending in a warm wave.


	10. Chapter 10

The shrill ring of a phone broke the peaceful quiet surrounding the two slumbering men. Groaning Spud instinctively lashed out at the offending noise, sending his cellphone skittering off the coffee table to crash on the floor with a shattering sound that caused him to fully awaken. Peering over the edge he sighed and scrubbed a hand across his face, "bloody buggering hell." Sitting up, confused at the warm weight on his legs he found himself staring at Ethan's peacefully sleeping face, one hand still loosely wrapped around his ankle.

"Ethan," murmuring lowly and carefully shifting his legs off of the other man's lap he reached out, intending to simply nudge him awake his traitorous fingers made a detour to brush a stray curl off of Ethan's forehead before sinking into the dark silk of his hair.

Swimming up through the layers of sleep Ethan opened his eyes and turned his head to trap the fingers weaving gently through his hair against the side of the couch, "hmmm, tiger?" Sleepily registering the surprise on Spud's face melt into pleased wonder he mentally played back his words, debating apologizing for only a moment. In truth it had felt … good to use that nickname again.

"You haven't called me that in a long time," swallowing dryly Spud tugged his hand free, standing and stretching with a back breaking pop he reminded himself firmly that kissing the sleepy smile on Ethan's face was an extremely bad idea.

Looking up Ethan grinned at the blush staining Spud's cheeks, an imp of mischief compelled him to push things just a bit further, "I haven't forgotten how fierce you can be Spud, even if I do seem to sleep like a baby next to you. Maybe we should make this a regular thing."

Rolling his eyes at the smugness in the other man's tone Spud used the excuse of bending down to scoop up his phone in order to hide how much he _really_ liked that idea, "honestly Ethan." Tossing it irritably aside on confirming it was indeed broken he turned to look at Ethan with a serious expression, "I only have a double bed, I rather think it would be a bit cramped for the both of us." Ethan's delighted laugh was worth playing along.

"Oh, I don't know about that Spud," smirking Ethan stood and used his height to tower over the smaller man, as always charmed at the way Spud had to tilt his head back to meet his eyes. "You're small enough we could make it work, and I don't mind cuddling."

Blushing furiously Spud smacked Ethan on the chest, with no possible answer he could say out loud he hastily changed the subject, "how about we worry about supper for now." Wincing at the clumsy evasion he flushed under Ethan's slow smirk, very aware the other man had somehow heard the longing in his voice.

Deciding to give Spud a break from the teasing Ethan glanced down, a glimmer of an idea forming at the sight of the broken cell phone. "How about I order us a pizza?"

Following the other man's gaze to his shattered phone Spud sighed, "that … sounds perfect, thank you Ethan." Escaping to the kitchen he grabbed several cold beers, shoving the worry about how he was going to afford a new phone on top of all his other bills to the back of his mind. Tonight he was simply going to enjoy eating pizza in the company of the man he loved.


	11. Chapter 11

Smoothing down the fabric of his only short-sleeved white dress shirt Spud's hand hovered over the drawer containing his bowties, finally settling on his favourite rainbow print one. While the day was already promising to be a scorcher if there was one thing he knew for certain, an invite from Dixie Carter required more than shorts and a t-shirt, even if said invite was for a BBQ.

Last night had ended late and it had been difficult to drag himself out of bed this morning, only the annoying pulse of excitement at spending more time with Ethan had gotten him up and dressed. They'd ended up destroying a large pizza before moving on to watching movies, laughing and making fun of the cheesy plots just like old times. After months of only seeing Ethan at work, where encounters were usually fleeting and or violent it finally felt like his world was righting itself.

Finally satisfied with his appearance he grabbed his keys and headed out, after the last day of being driven around in expensive cars it was disappointing to climb behind the wheel of his old junker. Rolling the windows down he cranked the volume on the radio, letting the music wash over him he basked in the warm sunshine on the well-known drive to the Carters Estate. By the time he arrived there were already quite a few cars there, a few he even recognized from the precious few months he'd practically lived here. Parking in an out of the way spot he willed his nerves to settle at the idea of socializing with people whose last knowledge of him had been Ethan firing and then shaving his head.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and jumping Spud cursed as he banged his hand on the wheel, twisting around to see Ethan smirking at him with an amused glint in his dark eyes, "bloody hell Sir, don't do that." Heart racing it wasn't until Ethan's smile deepened that he realized what he'd called him, raising his chin he refused to be embarrassed by the slip.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," not letting on the thrill it gave him to hear Spud call him 'Sir' again Ethan leaned on the edge of the open window, "is it my time to reassure you everything will be fine?" Grinning at Spud's annoyed huff he swung the door open and held his hand out, "everything will be fine tiger. I'll be with you the entire time."

Letting Ethan pull him out of the car Spud took a deep breath and released it slowly, while he felt better at the reassurance Ethan had such a smug smile on his face he didn't want to add to the other man's ego. "Was that supposed to be reassuring?" He had to bite his lip against a fond smile at Ethan's startled laughter, god he'd missed being able to make the other man laugh.

Slinging his arm around Spud's shoulders Ethan grinned, suppressing his satisfaction when the smaller man leaned into his hold, "it's a good thing I know you don't mean that Spud or I'd leave you to face Gran Gertrude alone."

"Maybe I should head home now," barely needing to fake a shudder Spud tried to duck out from under Ethan's arm, breath catching at the easy strength in the grip holding him still, "come on Ethan, you know how much she loves to question me about my love life." He was proud of how steady his voice remained, especially when Ethan's arm dropped to his waist in such a casually intimately gesture he had to fight not to blush.

Tucking Spud securely against his side Ethan ducked his head, subtly breathing in the clean scent of shampoo he teased, "don't forget how she likes to call you her little Jamie." Chuckling at Spud's low groan he led the way towards the backyard, not even trying to hide his smirk, "don't worry tiger, I'll protect you from her evil clutches."

"Don't get too cocky mate, I also remember how much she loved to grill you about when you're going to get married and have kids," lips twitching at Ethan's appalled expression Spud patted the other man consoling on the back, "maybe I should be the one protecting you."

Opening the sliding glass doors to the backyard the noise of over two dozen people greeted them, the smell of cooking meat drifting on the warm breeze. Watching Spud take it all in, a familiar determined expression masking his nervousness Ethan shifted his hand to the smaller man's back and nudged him forward, "well tiger, I guess we'll just have to protect each other." The smile Spud turned on him, soft with such clear affection had him touching the waiting gift in his pocket, thankful he'd made the effort of getting up early to buy it. No matter how tired he'd been.

Wading into the thick of things Ethan took great care to keep an eye on how the extended family responded to Spud's presence. It was both reassuring and puzzling how easily he was accepted back into the fold, almost as if everyone had taken it for granted Spud would be back by his side at some point. They'd nearly made it to where Serg and Dixie were presiding over the BBQ when Gran Gertrude spotted and cornered them, close enough that he could see Serg wince and shrug apologetically before turning away.

"Ethan darling, it's so good to see you," imperatively gesturing her handsome great-grandson to lean down Gertrude kissed him on the cheek before turning her attention to his companion, "and my little Jamie, how wonderful to see you again." Smiling in pleased surprise when he kissed the back of her hand she patted his cheek lovingly, "tell me young man do you have someone special in your life yet?"

Stifling a laugh at the look of dismay on Spud's face Ethan took a small step back when his great-grandmother turned her formidable stare on him, "why are you laughing Ethan, your dear mother was just telling me you haven't gone on a date in several months."

"I've been extremely busy Gran," weak excuse cut off by the wag of her finger and disappointed cluck Ethan fumbled for an answer he could give that wasn't he simply hadn't felt like going through the hassle of dating ever since his violent break from the man by his side. "Honestly I just haven't met anyone I want to date."

Rising up to her full four foot five inches Gertrude patted Jamie on the shoulder, "and what's wrong with Jamie?" She carefully hid a smirk as her boys looked at each other in confusion, God knew she loved her nephew but after the mess he'd made with Jamie he needed a firm kick in the backside to finally see what was in front of him.

"Ethan and I aren't dating Gertrude," unconsciously gripping Ethan's arm Spud was unable to get over how surreal it felt to have to say those words out loud to Ethan's 78-year-old great grandmother.

Shaking her head Gertrude leveled a disappointed look on her nephew, "well then I suggest you hurry up Ethan before you end up losing him." The again in her statement may have been silent but she knew it was heard based on her nephew's guilty flush. Deciding it was prudent not to push any further she patted him gently on the arm and left them staring after her.

"Did your gran really just try to set us up?" Staring after Gertrude's retreating figure Spud finally looked up at Ethan's dazed face and seeing the humour in the situation he started laughing.

Blinking at the warm sound Ethan shook off his confusion, "I do believe she might have." Catching the vivid blue of Spud's eyes he smiled slowly, "and it's certainly not the worse idea she's ever had." Ignoring the disbelief crossing Spud's face he deliberately tugged the smaller man close, hand landing almost inappropriately low on his back he considered it progress when Spud flushed but didn't object.

"You're incorrigible," blushing deeper at Ethan's cheerful grin and uncertain if he should take his words seriously Spud shoved down the wild mix of hope and fear, following him over to where Serg was busy grilling.

"You boys hungry?" Flipping burgers Serg was careful not to grin at the sight of Spud's bright red face, Gertrude had interrogated him earlier when he'd mentioned they'd invited Spud to the bbq so he had a fair idea what she might have said to them. By the looks of how close they were standing it appeared his nephew had finally gotten a clue.

Eyes narrowing at her nephew's way too cheerful expression and aware something was going on she wasn't privy to Dixie put her hands on her hips, "what did Gran Gertrude say to you Ethan?"

It didn't take Spud's sudden squeezing of his elbow for Ethan to know what a terrible idea it would be to repeat his Gran's words. Sweet Aunt D had never been shy about sharing her opinion on wanting him to marry and have kids, dating Spud would in no way fit into that narrative. "Just the usual Aunt D, when am I going to marry, why isn't Spud dating anyone yet."

Shaking her head with a fond smile Dixie grabbed the pitcher of sweet tea and poured two glasses, her nephew and Spud certainly looked like they could use the refreshment, "same old Gertrude then." It really was amusing how Gertrude had the ability to make grown men squirm like little boys.

"Burgers?" Holding out a plate as Spud took one look at his knowing expression and blushed beet red once again Serg winked behind his wife's back. Really with how terrible the younger man was at hiding his emotions it was a wonder Aunt Gertrude had been the only one to notice how in love with Ethan he was.

Taking the offered plate Ethan handed Spud his glass and nodded his thanks, he always could count on Serg to turn his Aunt's attention away from uncomfortable subjects, something he was only now truly appreciating. "We're going to find a quiet spot to eat, we might have a plan to help Toby." He held his hand up as Aunt D opened her mouth to ask a spat of questions he didn't want to answer yet, "don't worry Aunt D I promise to tell you all about it later. Still a few wrinkles to iron and I'm absolutely starved." Knowing by the way her lips pursed he only had a moment before she started insisting he looked over at Spud and silently willed him to start moving away, feeling a thrill of satisfaction when the smaller man caught on immediately. Following closely behind he waved cheerfully as his Aunt's frustrated voice calling his name carried on the warm breeze.

"Why didn't you want to tell them yet?" Eyeing the sly smile on Ethan's face as he took over the lead and guided them towards a familiar nook Spud felt the tension in his shoulders ease as the crowd thinned until it was just the two of them.

Setting the plate of food on the stone bench hidden behind Aunt D's prized Hydrangea hedge Ethan took his glass from the other man and patted the seat beside him, waiting for Spud to settle in, "they're bound to be in a better mood once the party is over." Tapping the edge of the glass his lips quirked up in a half smile, "plus I happen to know the sweet tea isn't quite as innocent as it appears. Few glasses of this and we'll be able to convince Aunt D and Serg leaving Toby in our care for the weekend is a great idea."

"Our care?" Attention caught by the way the sun softened Ethan's dark eyes to a rich, shade of hazel the question came out absently, only realizing he was staring when Ethan snapped his fingers. Flushing Spud looked away from the other man's infuriatingly smug grin and picked up his burger, taking a big bite to prevent an apology from spilling out, Ethan already had his ego stroked quite enough for one night.

"You don't expect me to take care of Toby by myself do you?" Smiling charmingly as Spud almost choked on his food Ethan spread his hands and gave his best helpless look, "come on tiger, you know I can't even make toast with burning it."

"I am _not_ spending the weekend with you Ethan." Trying to keep a stern expression on his face Spud ruthlessly stomped on the slow lick of arousal at Ethan's dangerously attractive smile, it was one that had always made him agree to whatever plans the other man suggested no matter how embarrassing.

"Come on Spud, it'll be fun," waggling his eyebrows as Spud snorted and looked away Ethan finished off his burger. "We'll teach Toby how to defend himself, he'll see he doesn't need to be afraid of me and I'll even let you drive my car again." Sitting back he nudged Spud's shoulder, taking a long sip of his drink to hide the satisfaction as the smaller man leaned against him ever so slightly, "you know Serg at least is more likely to agree if you're here too. He always did think you were a good influence on me."

"I _am_ a good influence on you Ethan," laughing when Ethan huffed and elbowed him in the side Spud let his teasing smile slowly fade, rubbing his finger along the condensation running down the sides of his glass he struggled against the urge to agree. Spending the entire weekend with Ethan sounded like a terrible idea, after so long apart it was impossible to ignore how much he _wanted_ Ethan and he could only imagine what a weekend mostly alone would do.

"Say yes tiger," keeping his voice low Ethan gripped Spud's hand, lacing their fingers together he admired how perfectly the smaller man's hand fit in his before looking up at the blue eyes watching him so pensively. "Please, I can't do this without you."

Swallowing Spud shuddered as Ethan's thumb dragged across his wrist, "Ethan I …" dropping his gaze he fought to think past the warm curl of pleasure spreading through his body, knowing he was lost when Ethan patiently waited for him to gather his thoughts. Such a contrast from their old interactions he started to believe in the idea things could be different for them this time, "alright Ethan, I'll stay the weekend with you and Toby."

"Thank you tiger," releasing Spud's hand Ethan stood and pulled the smaller man into a hug, closing his eyes to better enjoy the moment when the smaller man tentatively hugged back, "now we just need to convince Aunt D and Serg it's a good idea." Chuckling at Spud's groan he reluctantly let go and gathered up their dishes, no matter if he had to beg he _was_ going to convince his Aunt his plan was a good idea. Not only would this weekend be the perfect opportunity to prove to his cousin he had nothing to fear from him, it would also give him the chance to hopefully convince Spud to give a real relationship a shot.


End file.
